Rebekah's secret
by thunder child 14
Summary: Rebekah once had a friend when she was human. but she has a deadly secret. she secretly turned her friend into a vampire! but now in present day mystic falls the US Government has found out about vampires and they are coming for the VD gang! will Rebekah, the originals, the Salvatore's and their allies join forces to stop the US military or will the supernatural world be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebekah's secret part 1**_

Franklin POV

I was walking through the village at dusk. Of course it was supposed to be dangerous but I was an adventurous type. Of course I wasn't out for any reason. I was waiting for a very good friend of mine to arrive. Rebekah Mikaelson had been my friend ever since she first came to the village where I lived. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But she was a friend to me.

I sat on a fallen tree and waited for her. I knew she was resourceful and she could sneak up on me at any time. Suddenly a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere and blocked my vision!

"Rebekah I know its you!" I shouted.

But then Rebekah said

"How can you expect to survive if you always get defeated by a girl?"

I then jerked out of her grasp and turned around rapidly to face her. She smiled at me. Her long blonde hair shone in the light and her brown eyes complemented the dark green dress she was wearing.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I actually came to ask you if you wanted to join my family for dinner" Rebekah replied. I smiled and said

"I would love to"

Rebekah then smiled at me and we began to walk through the trees towards her house.

Several days later

I was sitting on my branch again. Rebekah had gone missing for a while now. And I was worried for her.

"Why did you have to go missing?" I thought. Tears began to fall as I remembered my good friend. But then a twig cracked! I spun around with my sword drawn. What I saw made me freeze.

Standing in front of me was Rebekah. But she was very different. Her beauty had increased considerably and she moved with a predatory grace.

"Rebekah what happened to you?" I asked.

"Something amazing" she replied.

I pondered that for a second. But then Rebekah asked me.

"If I could give you the ability to live forever and stay young would you take it?"

I stepped back for a second then I said.

"I think that it would be a nice thing to have"

Rebekah then moved towards me and then took her dagger and cut herself, blood was now leaking out of her.

"You have to drink my blood in order to start the process" Rebekah explained. I hesitantly began to drink her blood. To be honest it didn't taste too bad. But then Rebekah said. "That is enough blood"

I moved away from her but before I could do anything Rebekah had her hands around my head

"I am so sorry" Rebekah said before she snapped my neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebekah's secret part 2**_

_**(A.N any words in italics are text messages)**_

**The present day**

**Mystic falls, Virginia**

Rebekah POV

As I walked along the street I thought about my past adventures. Most of them included my good friend Franklin. Of course my brothers didn't know about him because Klaus would certainly kill Franklin if the secret was let out. But now I was in a lot of danger. I was dating a human. Matt was his name. He had been failing his history and Language lessons and I had volunteered to help him. (I am an original vampire so I know a lot about history and I am fluent in lots of languages) Klaus didn't know about Matt either and I was completely clueless about what I should do. I then took my mobile phone and typed out a very important text message.

"_Hi Franklin you there?"_

I walked on in silence to my house before my phone chirped. A text was waiting for me.

It read

"_Yeah becks I am here what's up?_

I quickly typed back.

"_I need your help"_

Within a second my phone chirped again.

This time the text read.

"_Ok I am on my way. Where are you now?" _

I typed back

"_Mystic falls Virginia. I will wait for you outside the mystic grill do you know where that is?"_

The message that came back was short and straight to the point.

"_Be there in 4 hours"_

I sprinted back to my house and got ready for my reunion with Franklin.

4 hours later

I waited outside the grill. I was wearing a simple white tank top and a short black skirt with high heels to match. My ears were alert for the noise of a vampire approaching but instead I heard the noise of an extremely powerful engine. I looked in the direction of the noise and saw a black Ford Mondeo pull up. Nothing that says vampire on it to the human eye. But this car was different. Its window glass was heavily tinted almost black in colour and the noise of the engine set it apart from other Mondeos. The car's window opened and a familiar face appeared. Franklin's shining blue eyes met with my own eyes and he smiled and said.

"Hey becks, why did you call me down here?"

I walked over and got into Franklin's car.

"I have a relationship issue" I replied

"Well we will have to sort that out won't we?" Franklin replied. Then he floored the gas pedal, the engine roared and the Car shot forwards like a rocket on drugs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rebekah's secret part 3**_

Rebekah POV

We arrived at my house very quickly. Once we got Franklin's luggage up to his room, I went to get him a glass of blood mixed with 1897 vintage champagne. When I found him he was cleaning a gun on the coffee table.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I got this from a soldier I drank from once" Franklin replied.

I then sat down and Franklin and I talked about our latest adventures. But then came the part where I told him about my relationship with Matt.

Franklin then looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. Then he asked, "Have you made out with him yet?"

"Shut up Franklin" I said with a huge grin on my face. Franklin threw a cushion at me, I did the same and soon we were in a full on pillow fight vampire style. Then after we had finished beating each other round the head with pillows Franklin took out a small box and gave it to me.

"I was supposed to give it to you on your birthday but you can have it now" He said.

I took the box from it and opened it. Inside was my dagger from when Franklin and I were human.

"I had it fixed and I was waiting for the right time to give it to you." Franklin said.

"This is the best present ever!" I squealed and I gave Franklin a tight hug.

"Can't breathe!" Franklin gasped.

I immediately release Franklin from the embrace and he began to make gasps for air he didn't need. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. But then someone knocked on the door. I got up to see who it was. I then heard several loud well-oiled clicks as Franklin loaded his gun. I clipped the dagger and its bag onto my belt and slowly stepped forwards. Franklin followed and gave several hand signals which I recognised. He was saying

"Open the door, I will cover you"

I gave him the thumbs up and I opened the front door.

Standing there was my very annoying older Brother Klaus. I heard franklin snarl at the sight of him.

"I thought I told you never to come near my house" I said.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" Klaus replied in his fake pleasant voice.

Klaus then turned and saw Franklin walking towards him with his gun drawn and pointed at Klaus's head.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked.

"The name is Benjamin Thomson" Franklin replied.

Klaus looked confused at that. I started to get afraid that if Klaus realised that it was Franklin standing behind me, well let's just say at least one of us would die.

Klaus then said to me "Elena and the Salvatore's have found the Cure they will set out to retrieve it in two days"

I gasped at that. If I could find the cure and take it I could be human again. The door then closed with a loud Bang!

"What was Mr Obey me or you die going on about?" Franklin asked.

I laughed at Franklin's nickname for Klaus. But then I decided to tell Franklin what was going on.

"There is supposed to be a cure for Vampires" I said.

"Don't tell me you have been looking for it?" Franklin groaned.

I looked at the floor with sadness. Franklin realised he had been rude.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you wanted the Cure" Franklin said apologetically.

"I can help you get it if you want" He added as an afterthought.

I smiled my biggest smile and embraced Franklin in a tight bear hug.

"I will bring the Sea King over here, I think that we will need it" Franklin managed to gasp.

I let go of him so Franklin could make the phone call.

"We will need to talk to Elena and the Salvatore's so we can come as well" I warned Franklin.

"We will do that tomorrow Bekky" Franklin said.

Now I felt happy, I had Franklin on my side and his supposedly advanced Helicopter to get us to wherever the Cure was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rebekah's secret part 4**_

Franklin POV

Rebekah made a phone call to the Salvatore Brothers and volunteered the use of the Sea King Helicopter. They had agreed and had asked to meet at the Boarding house. Meanwhile I had the Helicopter flown over to Rebekah's house and I had given it the once over to make sure it was ready to help find the Cure. Once finished Rebekah and I got into the Mondeo and drove over to the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Just to let you know the Salvatore's don't like my family very much, and whatever you do, Don't Piss off Damon Salvatore or he will kill you" Rebekah warned me.

"Trust me if they so much as think about harming me or you, the Salvatore's are as good as dead" I replied.

Rebekah smiled at that and we just sat listening to the radio as I drove the car all the way to "Salvatore House" as Rebekah nicknamed it.

The Salvatore's were waiting for us outside. Also there was a female with dark red hair.

Rebekah POV

I stepped out of the car and Franklin followed. I noticed Franklin was watching the Salvatore's carefully.

"So you must be the infamous Franklin Jones" Stefan said.

"I didn't think I was that well known" Franklin said sarcastically.

"Do have a helicopter or what?" Damon asked.

"I do have one" Franklin said calmly, but I could tell he was trying to stop himself ripping Damon's throat out.

"Do you know where the cure is?" I asked.

"Yeah, that professor dude knows where it is and we are all planning to go out there in two days" Damon replied.

"It is here on the map" Stefan added as he showed us a map with a large red circle around an island in the middle of it. Franklin gave the map a closer look than I expected him to but he then said "The Helicopter has enough fuel to get there and back no problem and we will have at least 2 hours' worth of fuel left-over"

"So that means if the Professor, Bonnie or Jeremy get injured we can airlift them to hospital" Elena said.

"Who are Bonnie and Jeremy?" Franklin asked.

"Bonnie is a friend of Elena and she is a witch and Jeremy is Elena's brother but he is a vampire hunter" I replied.

I saw Franklin visibly tense up at that, and unfortunately Jeremy stepped outside.

Franklin snarled loudly at Jeremy, I saw his eyes turn red with black irises and black veins, his fangs also came out but they were longer than normal.

"Franklin, calm down!" I warned him.

But Franklin didn't do as I told him. He pointed at Jeremy and shouted "That hunter killed my Mate!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Jeremy shouted back.

"LIAR" Franklin shouted and he pulled out his Colt 45 revolver and charged. Elena managed to throw Franklin into the trees but that didn't stop him. By now Elena, Stefan, Damon and I had our fangs extended and our eyes turned red with black irises and veins. Franklin had nicknamed this effect "Hunting eyes" again and again Franklin attacked but we managed to hold him back. Stefan, Damon and Elena didn't know what Franklin could do but I did and I used this knowledge to my advantage. Eventually I managed to restrain him and compel him to calm down. Franklin was still agitated but he didn't make any move to hurt me or the others. Once we got inside the house and had calmed down enough to look human again Damon asked.

"What were you going on about?"

Franklin looked agitated before he said "70 years ago, I met a girl around my age, her name was Marie, she was the most beautiful human I have ever met, we fell in love and I changed her into a vampire but just after we were married a group of hunters attacked us, I managed to fight them off but my Mate was quickly staked and killed, her killer looked exactly like Jeremy, ever since I had kept it a secret from all of you, right now Rebekah is the only one I trust"

We all looked at Franklin in silence before I said "I am so sorry, if there was anything I could have done, I would have done"

Franklin smiled weakly at that but then Stefan came back into the room and he said "Klaus has got Caroline and Tyler hostage and he wants the cure"

Franklin then got off the sofa and sprinted to the car. While he was gone I ran to my house and packed my bags, the Salvatore's, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy did the same and soon we were waiting at the Professor's house for Franklin to arrive. Sure enough I heard the noise of Helicopter engines and Franklin's sea king Helicopter suddenly appeared and it quickly swung around and landed in front of us. We got on while the engines were still running. As it took off Damon shouted over the engine noise "How the hell did you get your hands on this enormous beast!"

Franklin shouted back "I compelled the manufacturer to build this helicopter and give it to me for free"

After that we all just sat and talked while Franklin flew the Sea King Onwards towards the island with help in navigation from the professor. After a while Franklin announced that he was going to land the helicopter in a large mound of rocks which was surrounded by water and a cave was close by. As Franklin said this I thought "The Search for the Cure is on!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rebekah's secret part 5**_

Franklin POV

We all split up into small groups to search the island for the cure; I went with Rebekah and Elena. Rebekah and I chatted the whole way around the island but we couldn't find anything. Suddenly there was a loud TWANG! And a branch tipped with wooden stakes shot out towards Elena! Luckily Rebekah caught the branch and said "Watch your back"

"That's my Bekky" I whispered under my breath.

Rebekah noticed this and smiled at me, I smiled back and just then Elena asked "What is it between you and Rebekah?"

"Well it all started over 1000 years ago, when both Bekky and I were human, we were both best friends and we were nearly inseparable, but one day she disappeared, I looked for Bekky for days but I never did, but as I was giving up, Bekky found me and transformed me into a vampire, ever since I have protected Her from harm, even during the times when she was daggered, I have always been there, but out of sight" I replied.

"Are you an original?" Elena asked.

I laughed nervously before I said "I don't have that pleasure, but I can say that I am the oldest vampire in the world except the Originals of course"

Elena looked at me with wide eyes before Rebekah came back up to us and said "Are we going to find the cure or are we going to stand here forever?"

Elena and I followed Rebekah through the trees before we came up on a large gorge with a small lake and a giant cave, by the look of it the others were already there.

"WE FOUND WHERE SILAS IS BURIED!" Damon shouted.

"Elena go and get Stefan and the others" I said.

Elena then sped off and Rebekah and I entered the cave. It was very dark on the inside and even my Vampire night vision had trouble seeing inside the gloom.

"Spooky isn't it?" I asked.

"I agree with you on that point" Rebekah replied.

But then a dart shot out of nowhere and struck Rebekah in the chest! I whirled around and drew the Colt 45 in defence but there was nothing there!

I then turned to Rebekah who was lying on the ground and there were several holes in her and inside those were several wicked red hooks!

I then heard a shout!

"It's Jeremy! Go and find him! I will take care of Rebekah!" Damon shouted, and at once I pocketed the Colt and I sprinted to find Jeremy.

My sense of navigation was normally very good but now I was relying on my ears and nose to find Jeremy. I managed to find him but when I did I stood frozen in horror! Jeremy was lying on the floor and it didn't take a genius to know that he was dead.

I picked up his body and sprinted to the Helicopter, I placed Jeremy's body inside and I ran to get Damon and Bekky.

They both looked at me and realised that Jeremy was dead.

"We have got to Tell Elena" Damon warned me.

I knew that Damon was right and I knew that Elena would be distraught at the news.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rebekah's secret part 6**_

Franklin POV

Elena did cry loudly when she found out that Jeremy was dead. Stefan and Damon tried to comfort Elena but to no avail. But what worried me more was that it seemed that Silas had escaped and had taken the cure with him. For a while no-one did much back in mystic falls. Then as I was watching a movie with Rebekah, Klaus walked into the room.

"Jeremy is dead; YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE HE LIVED! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE THAT THE CURE WAS DESTROYED!" Klaus roared before he lunged at Rebekah! I charged Into Klaus and threw him off balance. Rebekah threw me my sword and I picked it up as Klaus tore an old decorative cutlass off the wall and attempted to stab me with it, but I side stepped his attacks with ease!

I heard clattering behind me as Rebekah loaded my gun and took the safety off. I ducked as Rebekah fired the gun.

"You should have died!" Klaus snarled.

"Well Nick, I am amazed that you haven't recognised me until now, you know for an original you are so sodding stupid!" I retorted.

"How?" Klaus asked.

I didn't want to tell him that is was Rebekah who changed me. Before I could say anything Rebekah stepped forwards.

"I changed Franklin into a Vampire, I know what you will do so just do it. LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND KILL ME!" Rebekah shouted.

But Klaus didn't kill Rebekah; instead he walked over to her and held her by the throat.

"I have already disowned you, so if I see you and your broken piece of Trash I will make sure you both die!" Klaus snarled.

Then he threw Rebekah against a glass mirror which smashed! I snarled at Klaus loudly as he walked casually out of the door.

I sprinted over to Rebekah who was now crying loudly and she was also shaking violently! I held Rebekah close and let her tears soak through my shirt.

I then whispered in her ear. "I always knew Klaus was an Arse, but I never thought he would actually try and kill you"

"Well you know Klaus for what he really is" Rebekah replied.

As those words hit me I had a brainwave!

"Whenever I am upset, I sometimes go to a busy city and go on a mass hunting spree, I was thinking that we could go to Las Vegas" I said.

Rebekah looked at me with wide eyes, and then she smiled.

"I haven't been there in a while, let's go!" she said cheerfully.

We then packed our bags, drove the Mondeo to the airport and got onto a flight to Las Vegas. But little did we know that next time that Rebekah and I returned to Mystic Falls we would be fighting for our lives and the lives of our friends and family.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rebekah's secret part 7**_

Rebekah POV

Franklin took me on a wondrous hunting spree in Las Vegas! Of course Franklin had drunk himself stupid in Booze twice and I had a hard time keeping an eye on him. I got myself drunk at least once just to balance it out. But one day everything changed! Franklin and I were in our hotel room at the time watching the TV news.

"A supposed Vampire infestation of a town called Mystic Falls in Virginia state has been captured by the US army just a few hours ago, they are to be executed at 1800 hours tomorrow, a Helicopter owned by the Vampires was destroyed in the opening stages of the attack, meanwhile the search continues for two Vampires which left the town 2 weeks ago, intelligence reports say that one of these Vampires is an original Vampire" The TV said before I switched it off in shock!

Franklin looked at me and at that precise moment we both sprinted around the room at Vampire speed, packing up our bags. But then as I opened the door Franklin shouted "GET DOWN!"

I leapt for the bed and I heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire!

I looked around as soon as the gunfire had stopped and I couldn't believe what I saw! Franklin was standing with wide eyes and in his hands was the unmistakable shape of an AK47 assault rifle!

"Where on earth did you get that?" I asked.

Franklin didn't say anything; instead he picked up another AK47 and tossed it over to me.

"We need to get moving" he said.

I was only too happy to oblige so I picked up an M9 pistol along with the other AK47, Franklin and I then set out after we had changed into Military uniforms that Franklin had hidden in his suitcase.

Stealthily we ran out of the hotel and drove off in the Mondeo towards Mystic falls. Along the way we both listened to the radio for reports on the invasion of Mystic Falls. I knew that if Klaus and Elijah were killed it would leave me as the only original Vampire and if something happened to me the vampire race would die out.

We arrived in Mystic falls in record time. But just as we were about to enter the town, Franklin slammed on the brakes and threw me out of the passenger door! I turned and saw the Mondeo erupt in a ball of flame! I turned to see the soldier that had fired the RPG that had destroyed the car walking confidently towards me! I braced myself for the burning pain as the soldier killed me but then as the soldier was about to take the shot, Franklin burst out of the treeline snarling loudly and sank his fangs deep into the soldier's neck!

Once franklin had done this he snapped the soldier's neck and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on! We still have a rescue mission to perform!" He shouted at me.

I smiled briefly before Franklin ran off into the trees towards the town and I followed.

We arrived in the town in record time and slowly but silently Franklin and I found the location where the others were being held.

Using some silent Melee attacks we were able to obtain some Barrett M82 sniper rifles. Also Franklin managed to find us a place on top of a nearby building where the Sniper rifles could get a wide field of view.

We both waited whilst several heavily armed soldiers dragged all of the Mystic Falls super naturals into the courtyard. But what shocked me was the fact that there were several humans amongst them! Matt included.

"Rebekah, take aim" Franklin whispered to me.

Immediately I took aim and peered down the sights.

"Wait for it" Franklin whispered.

I gave Franklin the thumbs up.

Then a General moved into the field. I turned the Rifle to point it at the General's head. Franklin had obviously seen the General's arrival too and he said

"On my mark, fire on the enemy starting with the General"

I took the Rifle's safety off and put my finger on the trigger.

"You ready?" Franklin asked.

"As ready as I will ever be" I replied.

Franklin smiled at me before he said "You may open Fire"


End file.
